Broderick Wizard
Broderick Wizard is Jonah Wizard's non-Cahill father. He is strongly suspected to be a Vesper, partly because of his card, partly because of the 4th card booklet in the card packs, when Grace reveals a suspicion to Fiske that he may be a Vesper, and partly because of his middle name. All we know about it is it starts with T, which could mean his middle name is Trent, which could mean he is a Vesper. 'History' Mr. Wizard is almost never seen without his BlackBerry (except in The Emperor's Code, when inside the Shaolin Temple, Broderick's BlackBerry was taken by one of the monks there because they thought it was a camera) and his son. He constantly follows Jonah around, and acts like his personal secretary. He married into the Cahill Family like Arthur Trent, the father of Amy and Dan. He was originally going to be a musician until he met Cora Wizard. 'Family' Cora Wizard - Wife Jonah Wizard - Son Phoenix Wizard- Nephew 'Appearance' He is a tall, African American bald man in his late 30's approximately. 'Personality' Broderick loves his son, Jonah, more than his wife, Cora. It is shown in The Black Book of Buried Secrets that when Cora stopped speaking to Jonah, Broderick chose his son over his wife. 'Plot Overview' ''The Maze of Bones Shortly after Grace's Will is read, Broderick asks William McIntyre if he can record the search. When Mr.McIntyre refuses his request, he offers a portion of profits. Mr. McIntyre again refuses, and tries to make Broderick understand the importance of the hunt. Broderick appears near the end, when Amy Cahill threatens to break the vile containing the Lucian Serum unless Broderick and Jonah stand near the painting of Jane Cahill, and they do what they are told. One False Note He and his son both are trying to chase Amy and Dan in the water canals of Venice. Later, during a press conference, Broderick is missing, because he is busy stealing Nannerl's Diary Beyond the Grave He is watching as Jonah pushes the Cahill children in the Nile. The Emperor's Code In this book, Broderick and Jonah kidnap Dan so he can help them in the clue hunt. It is revealed that he can play classical music on a guitar very well, but Broderick feels that it's nothing compared to the great classical musicians and composers of the Janus branch (Dan disagrees, thinking that he is fantastic). His Blackberry is confiscated by the people of the Shaolin Temple, because photography is forbidden, and the people seem to think the phone is a camera of some sort. Broderick is angered at this, but his phone is returned later. 'Talents' *During Dan's travel with the Wizards, he sees Broderick playing classical music on a guitar. *Broderick (assumingly) is an excellent dealer and negotiator, as he always seems to be able to get whatever Jonah wants in a split second of talking on his BlackBerry. 'Online' Broderick Wizard never appears online, although he is mentioned several times. 'Cards''' Broderick's main card is Card 153. Category:Characters Category:Wizard Family Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Janus Category:One False Note Category:Beyond the Grave Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Major Characters Category:Vespers Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets